Wait for Me: Emily's Coming Home
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Another Wait for Me shot only this time Emily's the one coming home, after being away for far too long. HP mentions of JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. My brain is a traitor and I'm getting rid of it. *points at Katie* Shut up. *looks back at readers* So, we're, as you can tell by the title, going to have another one shot for Wait for Me by Theory of a Deadman. This one was sparked by the fantastic news that Emily will be coming back to the show. Back home where she belongs. Again, that is made clear by the title. So, with nothing else to add, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own...crap nothing.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stared out the window of the private plane she was on. She stared at the lights of Washington DC and remembered the last time she saw them. That had been one of the most heart breaking moments of her life and she couldn't forget it if she wanted it.

You are not alone tonight

Imagine me there by your side

It's so hard to be here so far away from you

I'm counting the days till

I'm finally done

I'm counting them down, yeah, one by one

It feels like forever till I return to you

But it helps me on those lonely nights

It's that one thing that keeps me alive

*flashback*

_Emily winced as she moved the wrong way._

_ "Are you sure you should be leaving so soon?"_

_Emily smiled sadly at the man at her side. "I have to, Aaron. The longer I stay here, even if he's not here, the more chance someone connected to him could find out I'm still alive. And that would ruin-"_

_ "I know." Aaron stopped her. "I know." he shook his head. "It just doesn't feel right, sending you off on your own. I know you can handle it but there's a reason Garcia calls us a family."_

_Emily blinked back the tears that filled her eyes. "I'm doing this for the family. I can't put you guys in any more danger. There's a very good chance you're on his hit list now and I have to stop him before he decides to come back."_

_Aaron stared at her, his eyes showing her more then they ever had._

_ "Promise me," he said softly._

_Emily didn't have to ask what. "I promise."_

_Aaron pulled Emily into his arms and held her as tightly as he dared with her still healing injury._

_ "Guys," the two, still wrapped around each other, turned to face JJ. She looked as sad as they did. "it's time."_

_Emily looked back up at Aaron. "Wait for me?"_

_Aaron tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "For as long as I have to."_

_JJ felt tears slid down her face as the two kissed. JJ glanced at Sean and could tell the other man's heart was breaking for the couple, just like hers was._

*end flashback*

[Chorus:]

Knowing that you wait for me

Ever so patiently

Aaron stood with JJ on a private landing strip at Reagan International. They'd gotten the call two days earlier that Doyle was dead and Emily was coming home. After seven long months, the missing member of their family was finally coming home and the team would once again be complete. Thanks to Dave being one stubborn son of a bitch, the DOD had given JJ back three months before.

JJ looked at Aaron. She smiled. She hadn't seen that light in his eyes since Emily stepped out of his arms seven months ago. The only time he wasn't completely closed off was with Jack. Now though, JJ knew things would change and for the better.

"Stop profiling me, JJ." Aaron said with a smile.

JJ laughed. "Sorry. Side effect of working with you guys."

Aaron looked at her. "I'm guessing being married to Dave doesn't help."

JJ shook her head, smiling. "No, not really." she watched Aaron for another moment. "Were you able to talk to her?"

Aaron nodded and returned his eyes to the sky. "Yeah, before she and Sean boarded."

JJ nodded, her own eyes returning to the sky. "That would explain it."

Aaron glanced at her briefly. "Explain what?"

An understanding smile covered JJ's face. "Why you look peaceful, happy. As corny as it sounds," she turned to Aaron again. "complete."

Aaron nodded slowly but didn't say anything back.

No one else knows the feeling inside

We hang up the phone without saying goodnight

Because it's the sound of your voice that brings me home

It's never been easy to say

But it's easier when I've gone away

As the plane touched ground and started taxiing towards the end of the airstrip, Emily began to feel more and more anxious.

"Relax, Emily." Sean said not even looking up from his book.

Emily smiled at him. "You're not even looking at me."

Sean smiled. "We've been flying together for almost nine hours, Emily. And the closer we get to you seeing Aaron again, the more tense the atmosphere on the plane gets." he raised a brow at her. "I thought talking to him before we took off would prevent this. Seems I was wrong."

Emily laughed. "You sound like Dave."

Sean smirked. "From what you've told me about Agent Rossi, I'll take that as a compliment."

Emily laughed but it was short lived as the plane jolted to a stop. She felt anxious again.

"Hey," Sean rested a hand on her arm. "they're gonna be happy to see you."

Emily nodded. "I know but the others-"

"Focus on Aaron and JJ." Sean said. "They're here now and now is what matters. You've lived too long fearing the past and avoiding the future. It's time for that to stop."

Emily exhaled. "Okay, you're right."

[Chorus:]

Knowing that you wait for me

Ever so patiently

Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and

It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me

Aaron and JJ watched, almost holding their breath, as the door to the plane opened and Sean came out first. He reached the bottom of the stairs and smiled at them before turning back to look at Emily, who's eyes were filled with tears that begged to fall.

"You go to her first." Aaron said to JJ, not looking away from Emily for a moment. "Because once I have her, I'm not letting go."

JJ laughed against her own tears. "I don't think she'll have any complaints."

As Emily reached the bottom of the stairs, JJ rushed forward and hugged her best friend as tightly as she could. The two women let themselves cry as they clung to each other.

"Welcome home." JJ whispered, pulling back.

Emily choked back a sob. "No place like it, right?"

JJ laughed a bit. "Exactly." she looked over her shoulder at Aaron then back at Emily. "Go."

Emily kissed JJ on the forehead before moving away from her. Once again JJ found herself standing beside Sean as they watched Aaron and Emily. Only this time was like their own personal fairy tale instead of a Greek tragedy.

[Bridge:]

What I'd give

What I'd do

Knowing I'm not there for you

Makes it so hard to leave

What I'd give

What I'd do

Anything to get me home to you

And this time I'll stay

Aaron felt the smile he reserved for Emily crossing his face as she stepped closer to him. He knew he had tears in his eyes and knew the moment she was in his arms they'd fall but for the first time in his life, Aaron didn't care about showing weakness. Emily was home and steps away from being back with him forever.

"Hey stranger," Emily said softly.

"Hey yourself," Aaron returned. "I waited."

Emily smiled as her tears flowed faster. "And I'm home."

Neither could hold back any longer. Emily almost jumped the last few steps and let herself be wrapped tightly, almost too tightly, in Aaron's arms before their lips crashed together in the sweetest kiss either had ever had. They both had tears falling down their faces but their smiles never faltered. Emily was safe, alive and back in Aaron's arms and that's all that mattered.

And you wait for me

Ever so patiently

Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and

It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And now that we're all sobbing idiots, there it is. I kid you not, I cried the whole time I was writing this. *wipes eyes* Okay, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
